castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Castle Age Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Alchemy Heroes Could anyone please add Serene to the Heroes Tables, under the section Alchemy Heroes. She can be created with Serene's Arrow, a legendary drop from Kobo in the Goblin Emporium. Demoens Champions Aura I'm wondering about something. What exactly does buying multiple Champions Auras do? Are they cummulative on your personal charachter, or do your soldiers get to use them?? What's the deal? Achilles1971 16:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) For Invading -SHARKY 17:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Help on Castle Age Where are the experience points and how do you collect the items for Alchemy? Some Alchemy components you obtain through gifts from your army members. You can send gifts by clicking on Army and then Send Gifts. All other Alchemy components you obtain as random drops after you have slain a Monster. Check the Alchemy page for more info. Not sure what you mean by 'where are the experience points?' You can get experience points through Quests, Battling, or fighting Monsters. Hope this helps. -SHARKY 00:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Deathrune Siege/Raids Does Savanna's extra Army members help in this campain? in a World battle Ragnarok it looks like it is not added I did spot a "invade"battle with over 501 now that one may of been with with one of the newer Hero's Also in the Battle/Raid is the posts on home page different? are they posted? David "CA Roadrunner" * The "extra army" provided by this general, as well as other generals with the similar ability, only allows you to use more army members than the normal 501 army limit for invasions. It does not actually provide you any extra army members. If you don't have more than 501 army members, this general doesn't do anything. The Stray 04:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ELITE GUARD TIMERS TIMERS ON OUR ELITE GUARD WOULD BE NICE :) 20:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :This discussion page is for issues with the Castle Age Wiki main page, not the game. Sorry. Try the Castle Age forums. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:15 PM PST 13 Jun 2010 You already have 5 Active World Monsters. Alpha Mephistopheles Hi i am attacking 3 BDL's, a Hydra and a Bahamut so thats my 5 world monsters since i had given them my share of dmg i was looking for a battle to join since i was at max world monsters i was looking for a boss either Azriel or Alpha Mephistopheles so entered the Mep and this is what it gave me: You already have 5 Active World Monsters. Isn't he a Boss????? * As mentioned in his page and the notes in here, Alpha Meph used mpool=3 for some reason. This automatically counts him as a World Monster and thus being counted in the 5 World Monster limit. We are at a cross-roads here as he is a quest-related monster and requires an orb (obtained in a boss quest) to summon. We count him here as a boss because of that but he is an irregularity. Not sure if majority of the other wiki editors and admin would consider and reassign him as a World Monster because of this or not. Barry-N 13:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Barney-N was confused, that means you will have to create a new tab Boss World Monster :) Quest area on main page In the quest box, you are missing Ivory City and Earth II. Thanks ~~MrRandyLG 09:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Giant Arachnid Guild Monster Was trying to find out how to summon the Giant Arachnid Guild Monster 00:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC)William Miller 05:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You need an Iphone to summon Giant Archnid(lvl. 50). Its a good monster for lower level guild members but for higher levels it gets deaded too quickly and the loot drop isn't all that spectacular... maybe one or two spiders dropped that make decent soldiers. If you are above lvl 150 I am not sure I would even bother. Mistamojo 05:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Mistamojo castle age hello all. Looking to expand my army in castle age. My name is Jason Dains hi every one my dad lovess this game very much and i would like to know if u could give him some more caractures 02:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Warlock Class Would it not be great to add this class to the battle section of the game. Allowing you to attack use a spell like poly, and still heal yourself or your comrades. 03:27, August 22, 2012 (UTC)The Eagle {ESG} I bought equipment for Kendra and Baakus and while playing CA it refreshed 3x to when equipment acknowledgement buy post comesd up recharging me fp a total loss of 75 is there remedy out there for this71.220.173.12 23:06, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Rich (Bear) thies cleric I am working on building a wall for my cleric, where should I put my points at, is it def only, or def and health,primary purpose is to heal my guild in guild battles-- 20:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) New Items/ changes. There are new Items in the game , After the update of Neo Alystra, there is : Leviathans Plate / Sea Kings Helm /Aqua Glaive/ Mantis Crab - Unit Alchemy . They have also change the Alchemy Item for Neo Astrayl from blossoms to Remnant of the Deep (Enternal Blooms are no longer in game) . All of these new alchemy items requires Remnants from other monsters other then Kesseran . Kesseran - Remnants of the Deep ( these are for Neo Alystra and Leviathans Plate) Trying to Find the others I am thinking Alpha Kraken/ abomination and Posideon but not entirely sure at this moment Keep chat messages does anyone know how to delete old messages on the chat wall in your keep? 21:50, October 23, 2015 (UTC)